First Time
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: After the events on The Island Victor sits in a park remembering his first time he had his brother as something other then a brother. Warning slash!


**Authoress Note: **Connected to "A Christmas Remembered" but before that happens lol I don't follow my own timelines sometimes with fics lol. Not to mention being that it's connected to "A Christmas Remembered" it's connected to "Sabretooth's Beginnings" and in some ways "Old Packs, Enduring Bonds". But you don't have to read those fics to read this one lol.

* * *

Fifteen years passed.

Fifteen years he was stuck with the Brotherhood of mutants.

Fifteen years, he had no control over himself or anything for that matter. Apparently Magneto wanted him as a mindless drone that attacked on command like a good attack dog.

"Insulting." Victor snarled as he sat in a bar in the middle of nowhere. His wounds from Liberty Island long gone, healed even before a month since that event happened, but the hit to his pride still ached like no tomorrow. Not only was he being controlled by a foolish old man who will die by his claws one day, he was beaten by a bunch of kids and an amnesiac brother.

Sitting in a park, it was quiet except a father and a son. That was something he never knew, the tenderness and caring that father had for his son. It made him want to spill their blood onto the cold autumn ground. The boy looked like he was entering puberty of sorts; he can smell the awakening hormones in the boy from here. It was very noticeable to people like him, with a nose like his.

Scoffing lightly he couldn't help but listen into that conversation, a lecture of why the boy's body was changing. How stupid, how utterly stupid that conversations like that had to even exist. He never had to have that conversation, nor did his brother.

Running a clawed hand through short darkening hair he growled dangerously causing birds to fly off in fright. Remembering hurt, yet he'd rather remember then not having control and having to fight his brother as someone else while his brother was in that same position of fighting as someone else.

The Wolverine.

"Fucking stupid." Victor snarled, he hated that name. It was a name he got from her. That frail! The one who stole what was his! What _is_ his! He remembered listening to the story the no good frail filled his brother's head with. The stupidest thing he ever heard. Kueku-whatever should have torn down reality and tore the moon from the sky to have her again. He would have.

Yet he couldn't help but find some similarities with that story. But this time he was the one in the role of Kueku-whatever and his brother was the moon. Shitty moon at that, but the moon nonetheless.

He corrected himself quickly, he wasn't a wolverine. He was Sabretooth. A name he was stuck going by in the Brotherhood, yet he wouldn't give that name up because it was given to him by his brother despite the fact that the gift was unintentional. It was still his. Just as important as the cup and the chocolate with tea. It was important.

Not to mention, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder in the memory of something else his brother gave him.

_-Year 1848-_

_They've been living in a small miner's town higher up in British Columbia. His baby brother was still naïve in some regards but a good worker which was something Smitty, who was in charge of the mine near here, didn't complain about. Despite how small his brother was he still found a way to push large rocks away after the explosions, which was a job Victor shared. It didn't bother him though; he was used to the physical work. It took James some time to get used to it though being that he lived a pampered life before that eventful night. _

_It was a night that he was grateful for. It gave him a brother, a chance to look after someone better then his father could look after someone. And he was doing a good job, or at least a decent job. _

_He knew his brother was coming of age, he could smell the arousal in the mornings when his brother was missing. Wet dreams. He's had those for a bit now. Snickering slightly he couldn't help but wonder if he should risk traumatizing his brother with a talk about what everything was about. _

_Though that thought quickly slipped from his mind when he crawled out of the bed they shared. Today was a day his brother was missing; he didn't pick up the scent of arousal which made him wonder where his brother was off to. He hoped he wasn't getting picked on by that fat slob again. Frowning he stood up and stretched, removing any kinks from his body from sleeping on a second hand bed that was lumpier then the ground. Looking around for his brother he wasn't really sure where he was off to. He wasn't outside near the tree he favors that was now marked up with claw marks from both James and himself. _

_A small part of Victor feared the worse, his baby brother left him. Ran from him like they ran from the Howlett Mansion together. Crushing that thought he wondered until he heard his brother's voice. He was talking to the young lady who lived in this town as well. She too was orphaned and now worked here as a way to survive. Like them, yet she was no where close enough to be like them. _

_Ducking behind a tree he watched them, she had an obvious crush on his brother. Glaring at her he watched them talk. The thought of his brother with that girl angered him, brought up an anger he trembled inwardly at. It scared him, it was wild and untamed. Yet that very thing, that wild and untamed angry side of him kept him alive more then once. Against a bear that came too close to their camp, it even kept him strong to survive his father's drunken beatings. _

_Snarling slightly he noticed his brother stiffen slightly, good, his brother heard him. They bid there goodbyes and Victor didn't waist time approaching his brother. _

"_Why'd you leave the cabin this early." Victor snarled, before adding,  
_"_You could have ran into that fat slob." It wasn't the real reason but it was a good cover up being that he noted that the fat slob showed his ugly face to the world. Victor wanted to slash it off and sow it back on in different spots. It would be an improvement to say the least. _

"_I just gone for a walk… It wasn't like Cookie was out anyway. He's just getting up. I was careful." James answered, slightly puzzled at why he was getting in trouble now. After all he walked out of the cabin many times before for a walk. But James figured he should have expected this, after all his older brother was moodier then anyone else he's known. Which wasn't many people to start with._

"_That ain't the point." Victor snarled as he grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him back to the cabin. They had the day off today. So no worries there. He could hear his brother complaining but ignored them as he slammed the door behind them. Immediately he pushed his brother up against the closed door forcefully. He saw the shock in his brother's eyes. _

_Victor wasn't quite sure why he was being so forceful with his brother at the moment, he didn't even mean to push him up against the door. Yet there they were, James held against the door and himself being the one who held him there. _

"_V-Victor?" James asked, he was confused at the change in his brother. There was something else in his brother's eyes. Something that he never saw directed at him before. What he saw was wild, dangerous and seemed to always be angry. It concerned him because he didn't know how to react to it. _

_Victor noted his name being said but did nothing, everything in his body and mind screamed at him with the fact that his brother was so close. He could feel his little brother's body heat through their cloths. It was distracting. Without thinking he claimed his brother's mouth, a forced kiss to a confused little brother. That didn't stop Victor; all he could think about was taking his brother. _

_Claiming him before she did! James was his! His brother to take. His brother to adore. His brother to keep. _

_His brother didn't respond. Damn. Victor uneasily backed off, unsure of what to do now. One minute he was aggressive, willing to take his brother by any means and now he wasn't sure of that and much to his disdain afraid of the rejection and disgust he might see. What should he do in this situation? He didn't know, no one taught him how to deal with this situation. _

_He was surprised with the fact that his brother didn't move shock most likely. Risking it he looked up, he didn't see rejection or disgust. Confusion yes, but none of what he thought would be in those eyes. _

"_Sorry…" Victor grunted, it was an unfamiliar word. He never had to speak it before, not even to his own brother. It left a weird taste on his tongue. Bitter and unwanted. _

_He didn't even register James approaching him until his brother was right in front of him. Light touches to his upper arms before his brother brazenly initiated another kiss. The kiss was less experienced then his was, yet it was what it was. A kiss. Victor didn't take too long to react to that kiss and bring his brother closer to him, close enough that their bodies were touching and Victor's quickly growing want was well felt and known. _

_Without warning he broke from the kiss and dragged James to their lumpy bed and shoved him down, hard. His brother let out a surprised gasp but didn't utter any complaints. He didn't get the chance too, Victor was on him instantly. Reclaiming the mouth and letting his hands wonder over his body, gaining the most interesting responses and noises from his brother. All the way from moans to mewls. _

_Their cloths was clumsily removed and shoved aside, Victor didn't have to see it to feel his brother's want against his hip. It was equal to his own that was pressed against his brother's rear while his brother was nestled underneath his body. Where his brother should be, and not anywhere near her. Rose, was her name. He'll make sure she understands that everything underneath him was his. _

_Losing control of himself he sank his teeth into his brother's neck earning a pained gasp but nothing more then that, it didn't even deter James's want. Taking that as a good sigh, for what he didn't quite know, Victor pushed into his brother with one hard thrust earning a pained scream. He was shocked and horrified that a part of him liked that scream, but pushing it down he forced himself to stay still. He didn't want to hurt his brother. _

_Soon enough he decided to move, pulling out only to repeat the motion of going in. His brother accepted those movements and returned them clumsily until Victor felt his brother come against their bellies and forcing Victor to come as well. He didn't know how to make it last longer. Not yet anyways. _

_Panting lightly he let go of his brother's neck and tucked James's arms more so underneath him to the point that the only part of James that was sticking out was legs. _

_All Victor could think at the moment was. _Mine.

_-End-_

Victor nearly smiled because of the memory. Everyone thought that young Rose wondered off a bit too far and got killed by an animal. Yet he knew the truth, he spoke with her that very day and she didn't understand. She accused him of incest, accused him of corrupting his brother yet she didn't understand that his brother was already corrupted.

He already had hands stained with blood. Their fathers blood to be exact.

Looking around he noticed the father and son were gone and the park was quieter then before. Good. Standing up he fixed his reacquired black layered jacket Victor walked away from the park. He'll buy his time and one day he'll hunt his brother down and once again he will have a predator tucked under his belly rather then his usual soft belly pray.

Tucking his hands in his pocket he felt dog tags against his fingers. They belonged to his brother; maybe he will give them back to his brother one day. Maybe. But for now they were fine staying in his pocket.


End file.
